


So This Is Love? (Do Do Do) So This Is Love?

by Pepsi (Pepsiiii)



Category: Blue Lock (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, M/M, Minor Character Death, The bachelor but not, They're trying for his hand so it isn't actually everyone/Isagi but yaknow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24829567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pepsiiii/pseuds/Pepsi
Summary: “I’m not trying for his hand Kuon.”“Okay genius, well then do the next best thing.”Kuon pulls out a gold plated dagger and begins peeling the apple in his palm. The bar they’re in is full and clustered from all the sailors coming in from the nearby ports. It smells like the sea, salt, piss, and ale. Kuon looks at him like he just gave him the head of the king EGO on a stick.“Kill him.OR; Isagi needs a husband, Kunigami needs the crown and Kuon needs a drink
Relationships: Isagi Yoichi/Everyone, Isagi Yoichi/Nagi Seishiro, Kunigami Rensuke/Chigiri Hyoma
Comments: 17
Kudos: 57





	1. A Cinderella Story

**Author's Note:**

> Ain't BlueLock one hell of a story? Hahaha yeahhh... Anyway, so royalty right? 
> 
> This story is most likely going to be random scenes stitched together so I wouldn't recommend getting too attached if that isn't your cup of tea. If you're good with that enjoy!!

“Do people like me?”

“I don’t know, probably not.”

“Oh.”

“Don’t worry.”

Kuon points over at the giant painting on the wall. The oil paints shine as the light coming from the hanging chandler reflected off it, a soft glow lighting up the whole frame, giving the long dried picture, a new coat. Kunigami does his best to keep the frown off his face, but as he stares up at the masterfully painted portrait of Isagi, he can’t help but feel a bitter taste seep into his mouth.

“It doesn’t really matter that they don’t like you. They like him. And he, my lucky friend-“

Kuon moves his pointed finger towards Kunigami. The room smells like floor polish from the recent cleaning and lilac from the freshly made candles. Everything is shining and glittering. For a moment Kunigami wishes the chandler above them would plummet down and fix these feelings he had.

“Likes you.” 

&

“About the prince…” 

Kunigami sighed and took a sip of his drink. Freshly made lemonade, with imported limes mixed in, on the hottest day of the year (maybe  _ ever _ with the way his skin felt like leather). As he sipped it down he stared at Chigiri and almost forgot he (prince of the Kunigami empire) was also royalty and not just a simple commoner being given the chance to speak to  _ the  _ Chigiri Hyoma. 

“Is he still looking for applications for those arranged marriages?”

“Ah- well I’d have to check with the kingdom officials but, no until December any royal family can submit anyone they want. Why?”

“Just asking for a family friend.”

&

“He trusts you Kunigami. You could send any royal his way and he’d really look at them.  _ Truly look.” _

“So? I wouldn’t have any power if I wasn’t the one trying for his hand.”

“Well-”

“I’m not trying for his hand Kuon.”

“Okay genius, well then do the next best thing.”

Kuon pulls out a gold plated dagger and begins peeling the apple in his palm. The bar they’re in is full and clustered from all the sailors coming in from the nearby ports. It smells like the sea, salt, piss, and ale. Kuon looks at him like he just gave him the head of the king EGO on a stick. 

“Kill him.”

&

Kunigami didn’t want to kill Isagi. 

In fact, he wanted Isagi to stay alive. Very, very alive. The breathing and living type of alive, the type where Isagi is still within the small circle Kunigami held dear (also known as his personal friend group). He wanted to be able to still take day trips to the giant castle Isagi lived in, ride horses around the castle grounds with Isagi and wander aimlessly around the many plazas and little villages within the kingdom walls. He wanted days spent in the shade because it was so stupidly hot and Isagi’s father was never one to allow them to go inside and out of the castle over and over ( _ ‘you won’t act like fucking children while I’m still alive. Pick a place, get comfortable and stay there. In or out— not both _ .’). Kunigami wanted Isagi there as he’s always been.

Kunigami also wants to be the hero. 

He wants to bring honor to his people; protect his people—and the only way to do that is gaining power. 

Taking power.

He wasn’t born within the most powerful empire in the country, nor was he born as an  _ heir  _ to said empire. He didn’t have a rightful place on the throne, a place decorated in glittering golds of old traditions and gleaming diamonds of aristocracy. He wasn’t Isagi. If given the chance to be born again, he can’t say in good faith he’d pick the life he has now, the life of comfort and happiness in a less than ideal royal family with less than ideal circumstances in a less than ideal world. He’d pick the golden boy staring back at him from his bed of golden tulips and red roses. 

“Kunigami, are you okay?”

Kunigami didn’t want to do this. Not really.

“Yeah, I’m fine. So tell me more about these suitors if yours. They sound … interesting.”

Isagi rolls on his stomach and laughs a small laugh. He looks off into the green rolling hills gripping the grass underneath him in his hands. As Kunigami watches him he feels a guilt of some kind, but he’s never been one to focus on the repercussions of his actions before he’s done them, choosing instead to focus on what he knew in the moment. 

“Ugh. Don’t get me started.”

So in the moment he laughs and tastes that bitter taste of  _ something  _ on his tongue, but not before swallowing his homemade sugar pill to mask that bitterness, also known as  _ “necessity”. _

&

“So, who should we pick.”

Kuon hands over the officially written statements by each prince towards Isagi. 

_ Ryousuke Kira:  _

_ “I don’t know you but I’d like to! I hope to have a happy life together.” _

_ Meguru Bachira: _

_ “I remember when we first met and I felt like maybe I wasn’t so alone in the world. My heart sleeps a deep sleep on the most usual of days, but when around you I feel like I’ve never been more awake. I have no doubt we’ll be wed because you're just like me and— I like you.” _

_ Seishiro Nagi: _

_ “I could do worse I suppose. I hope you like games.” _

_ Itoshi Rin: _

_ “I do intend to rule. Know that prince Ego.” _

_ Shoei Baro: _

_ “I don’t plan to share the [redacted] throne once we're married. Might as well make my life [redacted] easier and pick me already so these other [redacted] can go back to whatever [redacted] hovel they crawled the [redacted] out of.”  _

“Maybe we should stick with bringing in our own applicant.”

“I’m telling you Kunigami, you should go for it.”

“I- I don’t feel that way for Isagi”

“You think  _ anyone  _ on this list gives a damn about him? Okay well, maybe one person does but there’s a black sheep in every herd.”

“I’ll think about it.”

&

“Ego- please, just- not  _ here- please dad-” _

The king's voice boomed out into the room of gathered royalty. In an instant all eyes were on the back of the room, staring at the king as he stood atop his golden throne. Kuon made a comment about how the prince looked closer to a final resting place than a state of holy matrimony and in response, Kunigami saw his date Gagamaru stifle a laugh behind his fist. 

“OI! THE ONES COMPETING FOR A CHANCE AT THE BLUE LOCK THRONE, STEP FORWARD NOW!”

“And _me_.”

“  _ AND _ MY HEIR’S HAND IN MARRIAGE, STEP FORWARD NOW!”

The first one to come forward was prince Ryousuke Kira. 

Kunigami thought of everything Kuon had gone over the night before about the suitors. 

_ “Ryousuke Kira. Prince of the Matsukaze Kokuo kingdom. Only son and loved by all within his kingdom. Has a brief past with Isagi, though there isn’t much there to comment on. The biggest threat he serves to us, he’s just Isagi’s type. That’s dangerous.” _

_ “What’s his type?” _

_ “Not fucking you, apparently.”  _

Kira walks up to the steps of the throne platform and gets on one knee, kneeling in front of the king and the prince. Kunigami can’t see Kira’s expression (the only thing visible is his back and very expensive cost) but he can see Isagi’s.

“You’re even more radiant then I’d imagined from the portraits I saw, Isagi-sama.” 

The crowd coos and a few lookers swoon, as Isagi’s cheeks are painted with a soft blush (clearly there for all to see but still controlled. To say Kira was dangerous was an understatement). He stutters out a greeting and a thank you, looking towards Kira before something makes him look away (as he turns his head, the blush grows darker. Kunigami assumes Kira winked or smiled but Gagamaru says he probably showed his dick off to get such a deep virgin blush).

Kira walks back to his spot before as the next man walks up. 

Meguru Bachira moves in a more leisurely stroll than a walk. He looks as if he’s already been promised and all of this is just some sort of necessity to receive his promised place beside Isagi. 

“ _ Meguru Bachira is a fucking mess. He’s the oldest of 2 but his little brother got trampled by a horse at the age of 5, but he doesn’t have a fear of horses. It’s weird. He’s weird. The guy is like, the strongest prince on his side of the country- not saying much I know- but that’s still the weakest of THE STRONGEST. Do not underestimate him.” _

_ “Okay. He can beat my ass. What else?” _

_ “He’s never met Isagi before- at least to public knowledge- but he already seemed to form a bond with him. I wouldn’t say he’s Isagi’s type but he has something the other guys don’t. He has actual feelings for the prince. Don’t let that get out of hand. Seriously this guy is the unknown variable and that’s the last thing you want in a plan like this. Watch him carefully.” _

_ “Should I be worried?” _

_ “As they say… love conquers all.” _

Bachira stands in front of  _ Isagi ( _ that is a  _ very  _ important detail because it’s kinda a major fucking thing to not greet both the king and the prince when walking up to them). 

“Isagi-sama. Good morning. Your face is the first thing I’ve seen all day and I’d die happy if it was the last.”

It’s 10:53 PM and Isagi seemed to know that since he looked more confused than charmed but still smiles (wearing that soft blush as before) and says a polite “good morning” back. 

“They’re laying it on a bit thick aren’t they?” Gagamaru whispers over to Kuon. 

“It’s a well-known fact that Isagi has a thing for pretty, powerful and forward.” 

“Ah- me too.” Kuon nods at Gagamaru’s words. Kunigami thinks they’re sickening with their romance.

The next man up is Seishiro Nagi. He looks like he did actually just wake up. Or he’s bored. Maybe both. 

“ _ Seishiro Nagi… only child, not a prince but son to a family high enough on the social ladder to basically be one. Never much cared for romance or anything like this before— hell he doesn’t even seem in it for the power. All I do know is he has baggage. Watch out for that.” _

_ “Baggage?” _

_ “He left his betrothed for this chance to get with Isagi. They were 2 weeks away from the wedding Kunigami. 2 weeks.” _

_ “Talk about cold…” _

_ “Apparently the guy was a controlling dick. Anyway, Nagi doesn’t have much drive for anything past playing games and laying in fields and shit, which is great for us. Under no circumstances can you in any way hype him up to the idea of being married, well- more specifically chosen, by Isagi. This guy is just Isagi’s type look wise so we really can’t afford him actually giving a damn.”  _

_ “So keep my mouth shut… ok.” _

“...”

“...”

“Hey Isagi-sama.”

“Hello.”

Isagi smiles. Nagi doesn’t return it. The next man walks up as Nagi returns to his spot.

_ Itoshi Rin  _ walks up. He stands as if he’s already the king and everything in the hall was beneath him. He stands directly in front of the king, paying no mind to Isagi.

“ _ Comes from the biggest empires in the country- yes bigger then Blue Lock, but because he’s the second son he gets jack shit. When I say this guy has issues I mean it, Kunigami. This guy has daddy issues, brother issues, men issues, people issues and just a hate for anyone not on his ridiculously high level of which has ridiculously high standards. He’s not Isagi’s type nor does he try to be.” _

_ “What’s the problem then?” _

_ “He’s Ego’s type.” _

“King Ego.”

“Second son of the Itoshi family.”

Rin doesn’t even  _ look _ at Isagi before walking back to his previous place. Gagamaru whispers out “Cold blooded”. 

Shoei Baro walks up, stares at Isagi and says “can’t wait for you to bow down to  _ me _ .” Before turning right back around and going right back. Kunigami doesn’t even have a chance to think about what he was told the night prior- the whole interaction was that fast.

“Freak.” Kuon says.

Kunigami takes a breath and looks behind him for a moment at the smiling face of Kuon and Gagamaru. He walked forward and tried not to squint at the bright lights surrounding the throne platform. Kuon’s advice plays in his head like a broken record as he gets closer, a constant background noise as he kneels and grabs Isagi’s hand, an act so bold the whole court gasps. 

“Isagi-sama. I’ve waited for this day.” He runs his thumb over the top of Isagi’s hand, looks up into the prince’s eyes and smiles. Isagi’s face burns a darker read than before, the darkest shade of the night. Kunigami hears a faint “Kunigami?” whispered by Isagi. 

He grazes his thumb over the hand again and raises, not before bowing to the king. 

_ “So what do I have?” _

_ “You, Kunigami, you’ve got the looks and attitude he’s into, you have his trust from years of friendship and you’ve got me.” _

&

“Igarashi… they’re all so cool… and intimidating…”

“You’ve got your work cut out for you man. God and we haven’t even really begun huh?

Isagi kicks his boots off and remembers the feeling of 6 pairs of eyes staring into his own (well it was more like 5 because Rin didn’t even look at him up close but that was probably just nervous jitters on his part). Igarashi takes the throne shoes and puts them away into his closet and afterward goes into Isagi’s bathroom and draws him a bath. 

“God. We haven’t even really begun…”

The sound of water being poured into the bath could be heard from Isagi’s spot on the bed and in that moment he thought of his mother. He remembers what she was like, and promises to himself, and her, that he wouldn’t marry for power nor convention. He wanted love. Shared passion and equal communication between himself and his chosen suitor. 

He only hoped that was possible. 

&


	2. Like Snow White But Without The Ugly Girl, Just The Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’ve heard you can see the future.” Rin whispers between them. It doesn’t sound like a whisper. It sounds like a threat. 
> 
> “No one can see the future.” 
> 
> “Well, apparently not. The last phase- and your reaction to the events that transpired- proved that, didn’t it?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember when I said 'this story is more loosely strung together scenes than an actual plot'? Yeah, that's coming in right about now.

They were standing in a line in front of the thrones, again. This time it was the following morning and the hall was empty. Everyone looked awake and attentive (except Nagi. Nagi looked bored at worst and lost at best). Isagi was dressed in a simple outfit of some pants and a white blouse. Kunigami wasn’t a clothes man, he didn’t have much else to add past that.

King Ego looked down at all of them and then spoke (yelled, hissed). 

“BOY.”

“Father.” Says an already wary Isagi. You’d think that after growing up around the man Isagi wouldn’t be so jumpy but, alas. 

“Pick one of these suitors for the first phase of the courting process.”

“Just pick one?”

“Whichever one you like the most I suppose. Looks, body, skill, personality— I don’t give a damn. Just pick your favorite.”

Kunigami let out a happy puff of air knowing he was on his way already. Unlike anyone else here he actually knew Isagi and had a relationship built up already. He didn’t wanna day he was enjoying this or the plan as a whole, but it  _ did  _ feel good to know that he already had a leg up on all the other guys; a seat at the heart-shaped table within Isagi’s mind, probably the nicest chair too and a big kingly cape with lots of hearts and gold everywhere and—

“Kira-San.”

Well damn.

Kira looked surprised but more than anything, flattered. Kunigami wasn’t looking too hard but he swore Bachira was pouting.

Suddenly Ego nodded and clapped his hands. The two guards on the side of the thrones moved forward and grabbed Kira by the arms. 

“By having a favorite you give yourself up to  _ weakness, Boy _ . Do you think the king of my empire should be weak? No matter what you may have, no matter who you may think you, love, you can never have anything you value more than your place as ruler.”

Ego looks down at Kira and smirks. Kunigami swears he hears laughing from Bachira’s side of the line. 

“Ryousuke Kira. As of now, you are banished from the BlueLock kingdom AND all of its allied kingdoms.”

“MY FAMILY’S PART OF YOUR ALLIES!”

“Your  _ family  _ knew what they signed up for by letting you attend this. They signed the contract. Anyway, should you be seen within our walls or your own, you will be sentenced to death by stoning or chopping block. Either or, depends on the day.”

_ “Christ.”  _ Kunigami hears himself say.

Nagi whistles, Rin and Barou say nothing and Bachira just chuckles. 

Isagi looks like he just killed a man. 

“ONTO THE NEXT PHASE. MEET US IN THE GARDENS IN 2 HOURS.”

The sounds of a kicking and screaming Kira could be heard as they stared straight ahead. Kunigami never regretted being someone’s friend more than now.

&

“Do you do that a lot?”

“Do what?” Isagi asked as his eyes began to water. Rin leaned in and wiped at his face as a tear fell, his thumb just barely grazing his lashes. For such a hot day outside (beautiful garden, lavish gazebo surrounded by blooming flowers and thick summer heat smothering all within the kingdom walls. During days like these, Isagi usually found himself lazing in his own personal pool. The scent of chilled water and marble floors brought a sense of peace he’d yet to find within his own palace walls) Isagi has never been colder.

“Cry when your own actions have consequences ?”

In moments like these, moments where the silence between two people seems to harden like a layer of cement on the ground does, Isagi wishes for the wind to blow. The wind, of which will blow so gracefully, so powerfully, between them that the conversation (the ever boring; ever tedious; ever-dangerous conversations) would be picked up and fly off into the unknown, forgotten by both parties— topic changed for good.

But Isagi has found that he’s never been lucky enough to have anything go exactly his way in life. So as he sits in the gazebo with Itoshi Rin leaning over him, wiping his thumb across his face and staring at him (as if Isagi  _ wanted  _ this blood on his hands) he feels the air around them stand still, almost as if God herself was looking down on them and keeping the conversation on course (as if the conversation in question was so  _ interesting  _ the very thought of wind coming and changing anything was worse than the accusations being spoken aloud).

“I’ve heard you can see the future.” Rin whispers between them. It doesn’t sound like a whisper. It sounds like a threat. 

“No one can  _ see _ the future.” 

“Well, apparently not. The last phase- and your reaction to the events that transpired- proved that, didn’t it?”

Isagi sat and stared up at those cold, frozen, eyes above him and felt no win in his hair. Heard no rustling of petals and grasses, no water hitting the wood they stood on. The silence was deafening and Isagi had had enough muteness for one day. So (and maybe this was taking a page out of a Barou’s book, but truly Isagi has spent a week with the guy and he was bound to pick up a few habits here a there, even the destructive ones) Isagi leaned in (Rin didn’t lean back) and closed the distance.

The wind that blew through his hair as his lips touched _ (sat on, felt, moved with, experienced _ ) Rin’s was accompanied by the bright shout of “ _ Yoichi!”  _ and the sounds of an out of breath Bachira. 

And then the sound of a basket hitting the ground.

&

“I killed him.”

“You didn’t  _ kill  _ him. Isagi did.”

“Don’t- DON’T say that. Fuck”

Gagamaru looks up from his half-finished plate of food. His hands are covered in sauce and he looks tired. It’s comforting in its own “Gagamaru” way. Kuon is sipping at a bottled something (he stole it out of the Royal kitchens during the palace tours) and just stared at Kunigami as he began hyperventilating.

“Listen. Kunigami. You couldn't have known that you letting Barou take your place at the table would mean he gets  _ your _ plate and that would prompt him to eat your plate of food and get poisoned. Not your fault.”

“But-“

“It was a trap set by Ego. It didn’t MATTER who sat there. Just mattered about if they ate or not. So technically it’s Isagi’s fault for allowing you to even switch seats. Done and done.”

“You didn’t see it happen Kuon. You didn’t see how he looked- how- it”

“I didn’t have to be there. Come on, calm down. Silver lining though! This makes your life a hell of a lot easier.”

“ _ Kuon.  _ A man just  _ died _ .”

“Yes Kunigami and in a few weeks if you play your cards right, another one will too.”

“You should be happier that you aren’t the dead one. Seriously lighten up.” Gagamaru says in between bites.

“Fuck.”

Kuon sips at the bottle and takes a slice of meat off of Gagamaru’s plate, to the dismay of the other man.

“So, is it true Isagi started crying? One of the staff told me he cried and ran out but another guy said he got all flustered and started blushing. I don’t know which reaction sounds better.”

“He didn’t cry or blush Kuon. He was terrified.”

“I think you give him _wayyy_ too much credit.”

&

“ _ Chigiri? _ What are you doing here?”

“Wow if it isn’t Mr. King-to-be. Hey Kunigami. Long time no see.”

“I’ve been busy… you know how it is… trying to … become king and marry the prince and all that.”

“Uh-huh.”

“So… what are you… doing here?”

“I work here. Remember? With the horses? That’s where I work.”

“Oh- yeah well, yes I know that but I guess I just haven’t seen you in a while so I assumed -”

“My  _ ‘boss’ _ doesn’t like it when we’re out at the same time as the royals. You know how Ego is. He’s been weirder than usual ever since the suitors came in so we don’t wanna test him.”

“Trust me I get that.”

“You seem a little lost hero. You good?”

“... Chigiri how much do you value your life?”

“Substantially I suppose. Why do you ask?”

That’s too much to put at risk.

“Nothing. I’m just all over the place with this stupid competition. Fuck.”

Chigiri nods and points at the tool shed behind him.

“Wanna let off some steam?”

"I- I don't-"

Chigiri rolls his eyes and laughs a bit. "I'm not going to fuck you, just help me clean the shed Hero."

&

Nagi didn’t wanna say he liked the prince, hell he didn’t wanna say he cared about the guy.

But he did. Somewhat.

But he didn’t say it. 

He wasn’t here to fall for the small prince. He wasn’t here to think about his otherworldly outlook on life and bright eyes and brighter smiles when he watched Nagi do random jumps and backflips like a child. He was here to get away from his ex and maybe get a kingdom out of it. 

He definitely wasn’t here to console the guy he was competing against.

“They were  _ kissing!” _

“People sometimes kiss Chachira.”

“HE HASN’T KISSED US! HE CAN'T DO THAT! I- we were-”

“I mean, he can do whatever he wants. It isn’t a big deal.”

“Why aren’t you more upset about this? You trail Isagi like a fucking puppy! If I didn’t know any better I’d think you-”

See what Nagi had come to learn about Charachi is that he was completely fucking crazy usually. So as he sat next to him (crying) Nagi saw him connect the dots inside his head. 

“When?”

“Chachachi…”

“ _ When?” _

Charachi got this weird crazy stare when he was in this weird crazy mood so Nagi just went with it. With a sigh, he ran his hand through his hair and spoke.

“The first time? The kitchen.”

“First- the  _ first time?” _

  
  


&

“I wish you’d pretend you're here for me.”

“Lying is, among many things, beneath me.”

They were tucked away between one of the many towering bookshelves within the palace library. The smell of stale air paired with that hard to verbalize but very  _ papery _ smell filled the entire room like smoke, coming from every shelf; every book. Isagi had been on his way to meet Kunigami for their scheduled ‘date’ (Ego actually referred to it as a _ phase-of-a-phase. _ No more than a simple necessity, an act of goodwill maybe, to assure that Isagi had at least a little chemistry with his chosen suitor. Ego thought himself kind for even giving the prince a chance to choose his suitor- let alone get to  _ know them _ \- because when he was a child he had no choice in who he married. That is to say- it was no one) when suddenly he was pulled into the cracked open doors of the library and led to the back. 

For such a loud presence (quiet man) Rin was insistent on not being seen. He never approached Isagi when in a group, choosing instead to stare from across the room or table like a hawk. A large, weirdly tense hawk. What Rin had begun to do (ever since his week alone with Isagi ended) was stalling dates by stealing Isagi away before he could arrive (like now). Taking him to far away patches of flowers in the gardens, empty pool rooms, a silent study room, and now, a new room, the grand library. In the week since Rin’s begun doing this Isagi has seen more of the castle than he ever had before (they have a pool room. Like the  _ game _ pool. How quaint). 

“Must you always steal me away like this? You had your week, remember?”

“I find that you thinking of me while with another, serves my purpose of being here quite well.”

Isagi truthfully didn’t think of Rin much outside of these little meetings and at night when he contemplated his actions the day prior- but that could be argued to be more than enough. Maybe it’s because Rin wasn’t very pleasant at all. Sometimes they kissed but usually, Rin glared and insulted him in ways Isagi couldn’t understand (not to say he wasn’t smart enough to understand the insults but Rin was… a bit unhinged in his offenses against the prince). Lots of references to his own kingdom, his brother, his weird outlook on life,  _ something-something _ else Isagi had no context to. He wished, in moments like this when he sat nodding along bored to whatever mess Rin was rambling about, that the devilishly handsome bastard that had taken his breath away made another appearance, and scrambling up his thoughts. 

“Well Rin, it’s been a time. If you excuse me I have a prior arrangement to get to.”

“You can’t just leave Isagi.”

“I can actually. I have no reason to stay here, bored out of my mind, listening to you cry over your brother.” 

So Isagi left, bored having already forgotten who he was supposed to meet with. 

&

“Please kiss me.”

“Bachira-”

When Bachira was with Isagi he felt, for the first time in years, like he wasn’t alone. 

Isagi was a home away from the pain of his past, Isagi was the light at the end of his tunnel, actually, no- Isagi was the beautiful prince who found the tunnel of darkness known as Bachira’s life and took a brief glance around and said  _ ‘isn’t it a tad dark in here?’ _ chuckled, smiled and had his best craftsmen build candle stands into the cobblestone walls. Then, as if that alone wasn’t enough, he took his own matches (matches made of magic and love and beauty and  _ Isagi _ ) and lit every last one down to the end, filling the tunnel (and by extension) Bachira—with such a bright, almost holy in its brightness, light. 

Bachira tried to explain this to Isagi ( _ god  _ did he try to explain the things he felt for the simple prince) but when he began (his heart getting stuck in his throat and the whispers in his head going silent for the first time in forever, maybe... ever actually) Isagi just shook his head and said Bachira was misreading his actions.

‘ _ I’m no hero! I’m just another guy. You’re a far better man than me.’  _

Oh, how Bachira longed to do jump up and smash his head against the wall (lovingly though— so tenderly and lovingly the pain would be replaced with passion and the unrefined heat of love, no different than that of an untouched diamond truly) and kiss him until he could see what Bachira had been looking at for months. Until he looked into Bachira’s eyes and saw his own reflection, saw himself as Bachira saw him. The perfect man, that is.

Isagi might not have been perfect for everyone else but neither was Bachira (it should be noted he wasn’t perfect for anyone else other than his mother so his opinion on the general public’s taste was low). Isagi was smart (less than the usual nobles but it was adorable), he was sweet and compassionate for others (no matter their place on the social class hierarchy), he was the heir to one of the biggest thrones in the country, all that power open to him and yet still found a way to stay humble.

Bachira hated that humbleness more than anything else about Isagi. He wanted nothing more than to see the monster inside him (the monster inside all royalty, that sense of self brought out and nurtured by a life of excess riches and lackluster problems. The monster that gives them the capability to look into the eyes of a simple beggar and smile, and then just as politely kicking them out of the way). Some people thought that the monster was a blight, a stain on an otherwise upright member of the upper-class, but Bachira knew better. He knew what I really meant to be in power— to have power. He knew what it took to rule and be respected by all, even enemies. He knew it because he himself had that monster. 

And his monster, his wonderfully strong monster, saw Isagi and knew almost instantly they were meant to be. 

So now he stood (damn near kneeling, begging if you will) waiting for Isagi to kiss him. Kiss him for love, kiss him for pleasure— hell, Bachira would accept a peck of pity if that peck was the spark that lit the flame. He just needed a spark, get the candle to light and beginning their journey of love (it’s well known that all it takes is a single candle to burn a forest. If fire signified the love the two of them could share—Bachira desperately wanted to see the world burn).  Also, everyone else revived a kiss  _ but  _ Bachira. He is no child but,  _ god,  _ does it hurt to be the odd man out (seriously who would pick Rin and Nagi over Bachira? They were rude and cold- not even here for the hand of the prince, choosing instead to run away from their messy, sad lives! What a joke! Isagi was no joke. He deserved true love, mutual love. Bachira’s love).

"Meet me in the kitchen tonight. I want to show you something. Please Isagi. Please."

Isagi stares and blinks. He looks and thinks and then looks a bit more and then nods. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHAH wowww haha anyway
> 
> you guys know the deal, comment your thoughts, praise me insistently, go on twitter and yell at me to be productive. It really means a lot when you do!
> 
> //Twt//@Burnttoastwbttr


	3. The Prince and The Forgotten Premise Of This Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I can jump.”
> 
> “Jump?”
> 
> “Yeah.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was so pumped to upload i really like this chapter i adore u nagi

When Isagi was a child (before he was a prince) he was told through many conversations, folklore filled songs and chants, old prayers, and his father’s drunk ramblings that mermaids were real. They were as real as any human, their bodies perfect creations made by god herself (something Isagi never really understood because in his humble opinion there was nothing particularly perfect about having the ass of a fish but then again he had the ass of little more than a hairless monkey and he had  _ plenty  _ of issues. Maybe mermaids were better off as is, with their scales and gills and fish asses) and like all of God’s better, more holy creations they reside somewhere humans were unable to trek. 

Sometimes in the quiet moments within the empty castle, Isagi thought about what it would be like to be a mermaid. Sometimes he thought about what it was like to be a mermaid  _ prince _ . If it was anything like being a human prince, he didn’t think it was that nice.

“Just relax man.”

Blinking, Isagi looks down and focuses back at the task at hand. Ah yes, enjoying himself. 

Isagi leans back in and does his best to do just that. To relax. Taste the salt of the sea on his tongue and feel the cool breeze of ocean air on his skin. He tried to focus back into his surroundings, letting everything around him fade away as if it was nothing more than a distant suggestion from the world to be acknowledged yet unseen and sometimes heard (a mere act of showmanship, from god to Isagi. A way to say ‘ _ yes man I totally see you and yes I made all this land and sea and shit just for you to see so please look- but no pressure you really don’t have to, just chill yakno?’).  _ He begins to focus and once again everything begins to drift away, when suddenly he jolts, feeling a bite to his collarbone. 

“Nagi- what the hell?”

“Come on Mr.Prince you gotta chill.” 

“I’m  _ trying _ .” 

Nagi places a simple kiss on the spot he bit and lays his head down on Isagi’s chest again. They sit alone on Isagi’s personal ship; a small little vessel with enough space to hold all of Isagi’s suitors and yet he sits with the sole company of one very childish Nagi. 

“Just try harder. Or less. I guess relaxing is all about letting go…”

Nagi plants light kisses up Isagi’s shoulder and in a way, it begins to calm Isagi. That is until Nagi bites him again and guides Isagi’s face to his own, bringing their lips together and making Isagi wonder how he got here all over again.

&

“You’re so fucking sad.”

Nagi was a dick.

“You’re an asshole.”

Isagi, in his own lesser way, was also a dick.

It worked out well. 

Nagi had begun to follow Isagi around (it was his week he could do whatever he damn pleased) but unlike the other suitors chasing Isagi back and forth for the throne (in a literal and metaphorical sense), Nagi simply followed in his lazy stroll of his, a presence that was barely there yet all-consuming once Isagi began to pay attention. He didn’t monopolize Isagi’s time (even though he very well could) he didn’t particularly do anything at all. No attempts at romance, no pushy forcing of conversation, no weird stares, and comments about his place in the kingdom or shitty lifestyle on the throne. Nothing. He just makes comments and jokes here and there. 

Isagi thought it was his way of being thoughtful. In truth, Nagi was just disinterested and a bit slow. But then again, so was Isagi. 

For the last 2 days, Isagi had taken note of Nagi’s halfhearted trailing and waited for the bomb to drop (the self-serving, self-selling, self separating conversation that never failed to start with the all too smooth- the manufactured kind- ‘ _ my prince’ _ ). By midday, on day two Isagi found himself a bit curious. A bit. Just a smidge. A little.  _ Barely _ . 

“So… do you wanna do something?”

Nagi was laying on his back on top of Isagi’s loveseat. From where Isagi was sitting it was hard to see if he was awake or not, but at the very least the image was pleasing to the eyes (silvery strands of hair falling out of place, awkward leg positions on the couch made for someone of a reasonable height of maybe 5’8, not a tall guy like Nagi- 6’2, a blissfully relaxed expression). He ditched the well-kept suit he arrived in about six hours after the first dinner and unless Ego had specifically told them to dress up, Nagi went down. It looked good.

“Like what?” 

“Uh- I… needed to grab something out of my room. We can do that?”

“You just want to go to your room?”

“Well-”

“You’re forward.”

If Isagi wasn’t absolutely mortified he would probably take some kind of offense to that. Luckily he wasn’t offended because he was a bit mortified at the moment and was busy trying to backtrack.

“No- no I’m not trying to like- I just have to get something and since you were just laying there I assumed that you’d wanna come but-”

“You talk a lot too.”

Isagi continues without stopping “So tell me about yourself! We do have a whole week together… I’d like to know you better.”

Nagi looks at him and for a moment Isagi thinks he somehow could’ve overstepped in his very shallow questioning. 

“I can jump.”

“ _Jump?_ ”

“Yeah.”

Isagi didn’t want to say he was disappointed (had to expect something to do that) but he could say he didn’t expect such a simple answer. What kind of blockhead answers ‘ _ I can jump’  _ when asked about themselves? That was something a child would say in response to a question about their playtime activities that day. It was nothing to be impressed about, hell, _Isagi could jump_. 

“Is that  _ it _ ?”

“It’s a really good jump.”

_ A really good jump _ . What the fuck qualified as ‘ _ a really good jump’ _ in a palace filled with athletic people who’re jumping constantly for one reason or another? Hell, Isagi could  _ jump.  _ What did that even mean? Now Isagi had to know. Maybe he would just jump off a table and call it a day. Maybe he would run and jump and not fall on his ass. Isagi didn’t  _ know _ . He didn’t really want to but he kinda really fucking had to now. He had to know what ‘ _ a really good jump’  _ looked like.

So he allowed Nagi to lead them outside (Isagi stayed a step or two behind Nagi, taking in his slouched shoulders and nodding head. He seems to be swaying to some sort of music, something Isagi can’t hear. He wonders if it sounds as good as Nagi makes it look), and by  _ outside _ he meant opening one of the accessible hallway window panes and jumping through it, landing on the other side They didn’t think to bring any sort of blanket to sit on and unlike in the gardens, there aren’t wooden benches and marble stones to sit oneself on waiting. So Isagi set himself down on the grass (the soft grasses of the garden were now replaced with the harder, scratcher grasses outside the hallway walls. Isagi hadn’t played out in these grasses in years and as he itches at his own wrist he thought about the roughness compared to the softer, nicer inside. Nagi didn’t seem to mind at all) and looked towards Nagi for some sort of jump—  _ a really good one _ , at that.

“Okay watch this.”

With little to no preamble, Nagi walks back a few steps, rolls his shoulders, and runs forward. 

And jumps.

And then flips.

_ Backward. In the air. _

“ _ Woah.  _ Holy shit…”

Nagi lands and easily stands back up. 

“So?”

Isagi sits and nods. He hears himself laugh and feels like a kid again. 

“That was  _ a really good  _ jump.”

Nagi doesn't exactly smile at the praise but his lips turn up at the sides a bit and his eyes (one almost yellow- more golden amber, the other a dark chocolate brown) shine a bit- whatever that means- and Isagi feels the sun on his back and the rough grass on his hand and thinks  _ this was a wonderful idea. _

“I told you it was really good.”

“Can you do it again?”

“I don’t know, do you want to see it again?”

It was almost 12 and Isagi had things to do. He had a class with his personal tutor, he had to help plan out some new structures within one of the major villages near the castle, he had to begin planning the soon to be final suitor’s congratulations and introduction to the throne, and a number of other things he  _ really  _ needed to do. But when he looks at Nagi he feels like maybe that all can wait, even if just for an hour.

“Yeah. Yeah, I do.”

&

Nagi had this uncanny ability to get Isagi to just… pay attention to him. It wasn’t like how Bachira or Rin got attention, by stealing him away from the eyes of others or doing things so captivating (basically just the act of living with those two) that Isagi feels an innate need to watch to its completion. No, Nagi didn’t do all that. 

Nagi was just a presence in the background, a simple shape behind him or somewhere in the crowd that distracted Isagi from the hustle and bustle of daily castle life and more importantly the other more… pushy suitors. 

But that wasn’t to say Nagi wasn’t pushy in different ways. 

He whined a lot. Constantly even. He was lethargic and giant to a fault and ever since their relationship grew more from the tried and true old fashioned: ‘ _ we’re strangers and also I guess I’m trying to date you?’  _ to the newer and much more comfortable ‘ _ we are at the very least friends but I guess I’m still trying to date you? I don’t know’  _ stage, Isagi has found that Nagi hangs and slouches and leans. On everything. On him.  _ Constantly.  _ It isn’t unusual for Nagi to just walk over and put all his weight into his side and lean on an unsuspecting Isagi. He’s surprisingly touchy. Isagi doesn’t think he’s been touched this much in his life (not in a caring nonchalant way anyway) nor in such a caring way. It was nice.

&

“Are you okay?”

Kunigami didn’t know what he expected to find in the empty ballroom but an upside-down Nagi was not one of them. 

“I’m conflicted.”

“Oh? About what?”

“ _ Emotions. _ ”

“Oh. Wanna vent?”

Nagi looks at Kunigami (he seems more bored than conflicted. Little suspicious but ultimately uninterested in Kunigami as a whole) and he sighs, loudly, before speaking. 

“There’s this guy in the castle that I like. I really like him. And we haven’t known each other long but he treats me like a person and not like I’m just… a thing.”

Kunigami nods.

“And, I don’t know, I wanna be with him but I’m supposed to be here for the prince. Am I allowed to just ditch the prince like that? I just… he makes me happy…”

Kunigami thinks of hay barrels and long braids. 

“No, I get that.”

“And he’s really cute and small and stupid but like- it’s good and works for him. He makes me feel smart. And, he lets me lean and lay on him!”

Kunigami thinks of all the little workmen he’s seen come to and from in the castle. A few of them were adorable- not his type- but adorable. He gets it.

“And he thinks I’m  _ cool.  _ It’s such a good feeling… also, he’s really good looking I guess and his smile is pretty and when he blushes or laughs I just feel kinda really fucking lucky I get to see it.”

Kunigami smiles a bit and nods as Nagi finishes his thought. For the first time since this hell started, he’s gotten very little joy out of the possibility of breaking hearts and literally breaking hearts. Just knowing even one guy can come out of this with any sort of love or happiness makes everything seem a little bit better. 

“I say go for it. You deserve happiness. Leave the prince to me. Go do something nice for your guy, make him a cake or something… cake confessions are always cute!”

Nagi smiles a bit and gets up (dramatically jumping up from his position). And runs off with a final wave behind him and shouts of “thank you Kuriguri!” 

Kunigami waves back and feels good. He’s done some good. One less guy to worry about. 

&

“Hey come with me.”

God Nagi was nervous. He was going to kiss, attempt to kiss, the guy in the castle he liked, and more importantly he was going to be doing it when he was supposed to be with prince whoever the fuck. The buzzing underneath his skin kept him alert and excited, something he hoped was hard to see by any passerby. They walked together, chatting happily about the dinner they just shared and Nagi felt the nervous energy leaving him (the feeling of pins and needles leaving his legs and instead replaced with an unknown feeling, but it felt giddier than anything). 

“Yeah so it was all really stupid and I don’t understand why those assholes were so upset in the first place- it’s a ball- so what was even their deal? Why are we in the kitchens?”

“I had a surprise.”

“We just ate.” 

“I wanted something sweet.”

Isagi nodded and watched as Nagi ran ahead.

“So, I know you said something about your favorite cake being lemon and chocolate- a nasty combo,”

“Hey!”

“But it’s cute and well, I wanted to eat something sweet anyway and you were on my mind so, yaknow… I made... you a cake.”

“You made _me_ a cake.”

“Yes. It’s chocolate.”

“And lemon?”

“Yes, nasty combo. You have terrible taste.”

Isagi’s eyes are bright and cheeks are red and he’s  _ smiling,  _ a grin spanning from ear to ear and Nagi thinks this was a great idea and wow he’s so glad he took a page out of Kunigami’s book and just went for it because god was this worth it. All that work (baking was very difficult and he was pretty sure he sprained his wrist from even attempting to make a cake but in the end, it all worked out, and if the look on Isagi’s face said anything the ruined wrist was worth it). 

Nagi cuts Isagi a slice and stares down at the cake. It’s lopsided, crumbling apart a bit on the sides, the icing is sticking and clumping together at different points making the more regal design seem accidental and gross in comparison. The lemon slices on top aren’t even dried. It's just cut up, wet lemon, and the smell is so strong Isagi’s eyes water a bit. It’s hard to tell but it looks a bit burnt… and undercooked. 

“This is perfect.”

“You think?”

“It’s so shitty.”

“Hey, it isn’t shitty!  _ You _ just have high expectations!”

Isagi laughs and Nagi smiles and the air smells like lemons and dark chocolate. Everything is warm except for the cold tile under their feet. Nagi doesn't even know what to do with himself now, it’s all going too smoothly. 

Moment of truth. Which was better? 

  * _Leaning in and kissing him, softly and quietly sharing his feelings as they connected?_


  * Speaking and waiting for Isagi to agree or not and then kiss? 


  * Die? 



Well, It didn’t really matter anyway because in the time it took Nagi was thinking Isagi had leaned up and pulled Nagi down a bit and kissed him. It was no more than a simple touch of lips against another and yet Nagi felt like maybe everything was great and  _ wow fuck!  _ This was a  _ wonderful  _ idea. 

“I like you, Nagi. I can’t promise that everything will be easy but… you make me feel different from everyone else so far.”

Nagi’s brain was still trying to catch up to his rapidly beating heart. He doesn’t process what was said much but he smiles and nods and smiles and leans back in and kisses Isagi again. They bump noses and Isagi laughs and Nagi laughs too and now they’re both laughing and kissing and Nagi tastes chocolate and lemon on Isagi’s tongue and hates it but he also thinks this is the best feeling ever and wow this really was a  _ great fucking idea.  _

They lean back against the counter together and as Nagi’s brain turns off he thinks about sending Kunigami a thank you letter or something. 

&

“Kunigami you fucking  _ idiot.” _

“What? What did _I do_?”

“What did you say to Nagi? Do you even know what you’ve done?” 

Kuon looked angrier than Kunigami had ever seen him (and he saw him after Gagamaru burnt down their lemon tree out of a sense of untold pride for oranges).

“Kuon stop- stop yelling at me. What happened?”

“What happened? I’ll tell you what happened. You had to play hero and did the  _ one  _ thing I told you to avoid when it came to Nagi.  _ One thing,  _ Kunigami.”

“What did I do?”

“What you did was give that Heterochromia  _ bastard  _ the idea to actually try for Isagi’s hand.”

“ _ Oh.” _

_ “ _ Yeah-  _ oh.” _

“What are we gonna do then?”

“Well unless you have the balls to go over to them and separate their tongues from each other’s mouths or, or maybe explain to the  _ prince _ why laughing and holding hands with another  _ guy  _ that isn’t  _ you  _ isn’t really the best way to achieve your goal— you’re gonna have to kill him.”

Kunigami paled. 

“He said it wasn't the prince! He said it wasn’t Isagi!”

Gagamaru laughs, the bastard.

“Did we watch the same opening ceremony? He obviously wasn’t paying attention to Isagi much. I’m not surprised to hear that he’s been flirting with the prince for a week now unknowingly. He’s stupid. Did you really think he would remember?”

“Now he has to die.”

Gagamaru laughs and then kisses his teeth. “Wow, Kunigami you’re such a dick. Ruined this guy's life huh… gonna kill him AND his lover… _messy_.” 

Kunigami _hates_ Gagamaru. 

“Don’t fucking- don’t look at me like that! I didn’t want it to come to this! Kuon-  _ I can't just- _ ”

“Hey hey- remember, always a silver lining!” Kuon claps him hard on the back, his smile looking pained and forced. “At least you’ll have some blood on your hands before Isagi! Hell- this might catapult him into your arms if you do this right.”

“ _ Kuon.” _

“Don’t blame me asshole- you fucked up by being a good person. Now you have to kill a man.”

“Fuck.”

“Indeed.”

&

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a mess I can't wait to get messier lol
> 
> you guys know the deal, comment your thoughts, praise me insistently, go on twitter and yell at me to be productive. It really means a lot when you do!
> 
> //Twt//@Burnttoastwbttr


End file.
